


flowers in darkness, the moon above the sea

by 27dis



Series: SamBucky Bingo [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, Florist!Sam Wilson, Flowers, M/M, Vague Sex Jokes, all of these are just straight up bad honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dis/pseuds/27dis
Summary: Sam enjoyed his job, really.But, not when a certain person came in.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff & Sam Wilson
Series: SamBucky Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597849
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72
Collections: Sambucky Bingo, Star Spangled Bingo 2020





	flowers in darkness, the moon above the sea

**Author's Note:**

> For StarSpangledBingo 2020 and SamBuckyBingo.  
> Square filled in SSB2020: Flower Shop AU  
> Square filled in SBB: Terrible Pick-Up Lines  
> Check [my SSB 2020 card](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/ddq7h5b-4ae83f4b-93a5-4a46-98bb-6f7beed91ef1.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2Q3NTU0ZmNiLTU3M2EtNDc1Yy05NjAxLWVmOWNmZGMyNWFmM1wvZGRxN2g1Yi00YWU4M2Y0Yi05M2E1LTRhNDYtOThiYi02ZjdiZWVkOTFlZjEuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.0ZAMkbuJEO0n2EJVpaX_lp5VquBPyt1BwmvZan8CN40) and [my SBB card](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/ddq7h6h-052e7a22-bcec-4e88-8ccb-cb602dc9231a.jpg/v1/fill/w_803,h_995,q_70,strp/picsart_02_11_07_16_19_by_irinaakiya_ddq7h6h-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTU4NyIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2Q3NTU0ZmNiLTU3M2EtNDc1Yy05NjAxLWVmOWNmZGMyNWFmM1wvZGRxN2g2aC0wNTJlN2EyMi1iY2VjLTRlODgtOGNjYi1jYjYwMmRjOTIzMWEuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.3kOPKbCUQ1cWEAliDSHqgPXaAk8qjAlZhemSahLYHnw) too!
> 
> I actually have another Flower Shop AU bingo square, but from the SBB and I was kind confused on how I should approach this AU (it's not something that I was very familiar of), so, yeah, also finger crossed for this fic.
> 
> I got almost all of the puns and pick-up lines from [here](https://pickuplineninja.com/flower-pick-up-lines/) because, again, this is not the topics that I'd approach without the prompt, sorry for that. Hope this is still enjoyable for you guys.
> 
> The title is inspired by the song called Black Pearl - EXO. I didn't really listen much to K-POP? But the english lyric translation is honestly so touching so here it goes. 
> 
> English is not my first language, any grammatical and vocabulary mistakes are mine. I'm sorry for any other mistakes that you might find in this story.

Sam enjoyed his job, really. He got to see his most favorite thing in the world everyday which was a blessing. He couldn’t think of any other job he’d do other than planting and selling flowers. With a partner like Steve and Wanda, the job was more than a dream come true. The two of them were basically siblings with Sam from another mother and that was what made it more enjoyable.

The shop was Steve’s idea from the start and Sam joined him when the blonde first mentioned it. It was a rough start, but they managed. Wanda came along just when they needed another staff to help and Sam didn’t regret accepting her for the job.

Steve usually opened the shop with Sam at seven in the morning and the kid would arrived ten minutes after them. Early enough to help Sam planting and checking the flowers. He enjoyed Wanda’s little comments. After that, they would joined Steve in the front. Wanda usually took the spot at the door because she liked to _watch people_ , she said. That left Steve and Sam inside, chatting and joking around when there wasn’t any customer in.

So, yeah, Sam really enjoyed his job.

But, not when a certain person came in.

At the sound of the bell ringing, Sam’s head shot up from the lilies. The customer was a handsome man, long haired with blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie, like _usual_.

Yeah, Sam knew this guy.

The man first came in a few months ago. Their first meeting was quite amusing, Sam would say. And it was. The man came in, glancing back and forth when Sam greeted him. He was wearing the exact same clothes. Before Sam could ask what flowers he was searching for, the man interrupted him.

_“Hi, you’re so beautiful you made me forgot my pick up line.”_

And the man just bolted out, leaving Sam, still standing, gaping and blinking like an idiot. When he heard a snort from behind, he turned to glare at what he guessed was his friend.

_“What?”_ Steve asked, trying to be as innocent as he could. _“I didn’t do anything.”_

_“Sure, bud.”_ Sam rolled his eyes at his answer.

Steve was snickering for the rest of the day, it wasn’t like he was that convincing after all.

_“But I seriously don’t know him!”_ Steve had said days after the first encounter with a grin at his face. Wanda was grinning too. Sam knew he wasn’t lying but, still.

The man came everyday after that. When Sam played the memories every time he came to the shop, he would either sighed at how corny he was, grinned at some of the funny ones, or rolled his eyes at the most infuriating lines.

_“Hey,”_ the man said on their third meeting at the shop, _“is your name daisy? Because I can’t resist the urge to plant you right over my heart.”_

When Sam looked down at the daisies he was holding, he snorted and the man went home with his name and his number while grinning wide.

Sam learned that his name was James Barnes—or Bucky for short—when the man texted him.

There was no day went by without his terrible pick-up lines or puns.

_“If you were any kind of flower, you’d be a damnnndelion,”_ Bucky had said, the next day after he texted him. He was leaning on the counter while Sam was tidying the dandelions.

It took Sam a full minute before his face broke into a grin and laughed.

_“Your laugh is the best sound I’ve ever heard in this world,”_ Bucky had said one day when he called Sam at night, like usual. Sam had rolled his eyes—knowing fully well that Bucky couldn’t see it, but he still smiled a little.

Days went by and it was a sunny afternoon when Bucky finally asked him out.

_“Honestly, I really lilac you.”_

He had the tendency to say that with such a straight face that Sam had to chuckle before gesturing for Bucky to go on.

_“And, if I get a flower for every time I think about you, I would forever walk in an endless garden,”_ Bucky continued on while staring at Sam, confident. _“So, I really want you to explore that garden with me.”_

Sam chuckled again before replying, _“Sap.”_

Bucky’s face broke into a grin that he couldn’t hide for any longer. When he took Sam’s hands between his, so tender and gentle, Sam couldn’t help but slowly fell in love.

And wasn’t that the worst decision Sam had ever made.

Now, there is no one single day that went by without Bucky’s pick-up lines—even though Sam was already his boyfriend, his flowers puns, and him sending at least one meme about flower everyday.

Wanda found the memes funny.

_“I don’t get it,”_ Sam said for like the tenth time that morning while Wanda was cackling with laughter. _“Still don’t get it.”_ But she just laughed again at his confusion.

It was just weeks into their relationship that they said the L word. They fell in love _fast_.

“ _What can I say? Wilsons were pretty damn attractive,”_ Sam said after their heartful confession. Bucky grinned at that, mumbling, _“Damn right.”_ , before pecking Sam’s lips again.

Bucky was kind of reserved at first, but after all of that sappy stuff he started opening up to people. And when Sam said ‘opening up’, it was literally opening up because the guy was _wild_.

_“He is such a flirt,”_ Steve had said one day, after Bucky’s routine visit at the shop. _“I like it.”_ When he felt Sam glared at him, he rose his eyebrows. “What?”

_“It wasn’t flirting, even if it is, it’s terrible,”_ Sam answered while rolling his eyes.

_“Dude,”_ Steve exclaimed, _“he practically said that ‘roses should learn what it means to be perfect from you’ with a smug smirk on his face, Sam.”_

_“...And?”_

_“He practically called you ‘dollface’_ _—_ _doll, Sam, doll!_ _—_ _in front of me.”_

When Sam saw Steve wiggling his eyebrows after mentioning the nickname, he sighed. _“I’m not going to elaborate on that.”_

_“Bet he calls you that on bed_ _—_ _oh my god, Sam, the vase!”_

Sam had choked and snorted at the same time because of Steve’s reply. When he glared at him, the blonde was staring concernedly at the vase that nearly fall off Sam’s hands. That was, in fact, true. Sam’s face would be hot red right now, saved by his skin tone. Bucky would tease him about it sometimes, even calling him with that in public.

“Hi, doll.”

Sam rolled his eyes. Of course, what had he expected? Bucky being normal for a day?

He still leaned up to peck a kiss on Bucky’s lips anyway.

“Morning, Buck,” Sam greeted him after putting the basket down. Bucky offered him a little smile before Sam went back to the lilies from the basket. “What are you doing here? It’s still eight in the morning.”

When Sam caught the glimpse of a smile on Bucky’s face, he knew the man was going to spout some bullsh—

“I’m just dropping by. Want to let you know that I love you very mulch.”

Sam heard a snort from behind—must be Steve—while he sighed heavily. He stared at Bucky for a while before a grin started forming at his face. “That was terrible, you know.”

“But I’m serious.” Bucky’s face was painted with fake sadness. “Not a daisy goes by without me thinking about you.”

Sam turned to glare at Steve who was laughing his ass off. _That wasn’t even that funny._

“Were you thinking about that on your walk to here?” Sam asked, shaking his head while he stood up again, bringing the basket with him. He made his way to the counter to glare again at Steve—who was still laughing, by the way.

“At least someone appreciate my effort,” Bucky retorted. “Hi, Steve. Any progress for Valentine’s day?”

Steve shook his head no. Both of his friends gave him an understanding look.

“Better luck next time, Steve,” Sam said, patting him on the shoulder before going past him to put down the basket on the counter.

“Well, anyway, what are you two going to do for Valentine huh?”

When Sam and Bucky looked at each other, Steve raised his eyebrows.

“I mean, well,” Bucky said slowly, he turned to Sam, smiling mischievously, “I heard you are looking for something locally grown?” Before Sam could fully processed the question, he continued, “How about an organic and one-hundred percent locally grown flower stem? I can show you on Valentine’s day, or even tonight.”

By the time Bucky had finished his lines, Steve was hiding his face between his hands, trying to stifle his laugh, unsuccessfully. If Sam could blush, he would be right now because he wasn’t expecting that kind of pun—if that was even a pun.

“Bucky,” Sam hissed, glaring at his boyfriend. He could feel his face growing hot and Bucky was showing that smirk that he didn’t like. “This is a public place.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t mind saying it again, telling it loudly for other people to hear.” When Sam pout a little— _I didn’t pout, Buck!_ —and still glaring at him, Bucky couldn’t help but laugh.

“I mean, could you blame me? My flower blooms whenever I see this adorable face,” Bucky continued, poking at Sam’s cheek and completely ignored the glaring. “Well, maybe tonight then.”

Steve was laughing so hard that he was getting weird looks from the customers. Sam smacked him with his rubber gloves.

“I’m so sorry,” Steve said between laughs, “but this is getting out of hand and we’re getting weird looks so please continue this at home or something, Buck.” He pat the man at the shoulder, still smiling too wide for Sam’s liking. “Hope you have a great night with Sam tonight.”

Bucky left with a peck on Sam’s forehead and a ‘Steve!’ being screamed at the background. Without looking, he knew that Sam was probably bantering with Steve like two children, not even noticing the looks he got from the customers. And he was. Steve even nearly dropped a pot of lavenders from his hands— _you’re the manager, Steve!_

Not long after he scolded _the manager_ for making a mess at _his own_ shop, Sam realized he has a new message from Bucky.

| My rosebush or yours?

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. Why he didn’t have just one normal friend? (Wanda was kind of normal, but still.)

You are not getting it tonight, Barnes. |

He didn’t even have the time to put back his phone to his pocket when a ‘ding!’ was heard.

| Ohh

| Last name

| Kinky

Sam rolled his eyes. He couldn’t even be serious for a second. Before he could type his response, Bucky already sent new messages.

| But really

| I just wanted you to know that

| I love you a lily bit more every passing day

| Aloe you vera much doll

Sam sighed. He was a florist and yet he didn’t know how Barnes manage to find that much of flowers puns. Internet or something? Usually, Sam would reply with something snarky, keeping the teasing back and forth. He must be losing his touch though because he was smiling a bit as he replied.

You idiot. |

Aloe you too. |

**Author's Note:**

> (Don't forget to check [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/27dis), or just search 27dis on tumblr!)


End file.
